1. Field
The invention is related to clamps, and more particularly to dead-end termination clamps suitable for use with cables and collets.
2. Related Art
One of the key challenges in use of dead-end clamps is that they provide support greater than the breaking strength of the cable/wires onto which they are installed. As such, the cables/wires fail before the clamps. Further, special techniques or tools may be required to seat or engage the clamping mechanism of the clamps. In the existing art, for instance, tools are often required to engage the clamping mechanism in conventional clamps. This makes the use of the clamps unnecessarily time consuming and laborious, and introduces variables in installation technique that could lead to pre-mature product failure.
Some of the conventional technology/methodology includes:                1. All metal clamps;        2. Collets manufactured with slots placed along its length.        
Supporting less than or equal to cable strength would be needed to shift the point of failure from the cable/wire to the clamp. Further, engagement of the clamping mechanism should be made without unnecessarily requiring extra force or the use of tools. The current exemplary embodiments provide a means for selecting the support strength and engaging the clamping mechanism without extraneous tools or force.